kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Introduction before the Games
These introductory tales came along with each of the original game's packages. The Wizard and the Princess You are a happy wanderer passing through a village in the land of Serenia when you notice a large crowd. Being a curious wanderer, you saunter over to see what is going on. From the middle of the chaos you hear a bell ringing. AS you get closer, you see the town cryer with a proclamation from the King of Serenia. "HEAR YE" "HEAR YE", he cries. "His Magesty King George, has just suffered a terrible loss. His fair daughter, the Princess Priscilla, has been abducted by the great and dreadful wizard, Harlin, to his castle beyond the Great Mountains. The crowd is now hushed, waiting ot hear more. The town cryer then shouts, "His Magesty offers half his kingdom to anybody who can bring the princess back safely." That is all he has to say, but it leaves you shaking. Not only are you a happy wanderer, but you have an adventure as well and half a kingdom is a great reward. You decide to find her. But where are the great mountains? As you look around you see no mountains. Just a vast desert that seems never to end. You ask a villager where the great mountains are located, and he points to the north and tells you, "there are a great many dangers on the way to the great mountains, and the Wizard Harlin is very powerful and bad." You thank the villager for his information and start off to the north. As you enter the desert, you check your belongings. You are carrying a flask of water, a small knife, a loaf of bread and a blanket. Not much for such a long journey, but it would have to do, for you have no money. And so, you are on your way....... Adventure in Serenia Become the hearty and steadfast adventurer who rescues the fair princess from the dreadful wizard, Harlin. He has taken her to his towering castle beyond the Great Mountains. You must outwit and outmaneuver the mystical power of the wizard which has grown dark and potent through time. Begin your adventure in the small village of Serenia, but take heed, everything is not as it may appear... His bearded chin rested on his fists, a forefinger pointing toward his temple. At a glance he appeared an old man, withered and wirey. But something shone from his eyes - secrets, dark secrets, evil secrets. And he began to speak: "It was a time beyond history that I, Harlin the Malevolent, evil wearer of wizardry, faced the wanderer. "Spells fell to bravery and cunning, and the fair Princess Priscilla was rescued. "I called on the elements and created deserts and mountains to cross, oceans to sail and chasms to span. "But I'd underestimated the wanderer's resourcefulness. Through logic and luck, he overcame my magical obstacles. "He plotted his path meticulously, leaving no avenue unturned, no setting unexamined. He learned the passwords that magically opened paths where none existed. "I conjured up all the evil and dangerous creatures within my powers to block his way. "Still he pressed onward. His possessions were few to begin, but he learned quickly to use what he found along his way - sticks and stones, apples and crackers - to defeat my beasts of diversion. "Finally, I took shelter behind my magic. At last, I believed, the wanderer was defeated. I rested too easily. In the final hours of his search, he made his way through the corridors of my castle and solved my magical mysteries. "The princess was rescued; I was beaten. "But I do not accept defeat forever! My magical powers remain intact - just as strong, just as evil. "I can reverse the sands of time with a single spell and face a new adventure - and this time I won't lose! "Well then, my foolish friend, I offer the challenge. Should you accept, your only possessions will be a flask of water, a loaf of bread, a blanket and a knife. "Many have tried to defeat me; only one has succeeded. "So, you accept! Well then, welcome to the beginning of your end!" With a boisterous cackle, he faded into time, only to be replaced by a vision far more fair: the Princess Priscilla. "What the wizard Harlin warns is true - his magic is powerful and the obstacles great. "But the journey is far from impossible. I can only offer you a computer and a few words of encouragement. All else you must do on your own. PLOT YOUR PATH OR PERISH "The road to Harlin's castle is long and the path confusing. You'd be wise to mark your progress on a map. Show where you've been and what you've done along the way. "Take special care to map when you're in a maze - the bane of all adventurers. It may be a tunnel or a cave, or just a repeating scene. "Above all, try all directions. Otherwise, you'll never know what helpful object might be found or what unlikely route should be taken to rescue me. "I've enclosed a typical map for you to use." A LAST BIT OF ADVICE "I do not know the exact path to the castle. I know only that it is long and dangerous. "Remember though that the surest route is not always the straightest. The mountains may lie north through the desert, but your weapons may be hidden elsewhere. "You may travel the same road several times before progressing further. Don't be dismayed. It is part of Harlin's evil wizardry. "You'll need passwords at certain points in the game. Watch and listen carefully to find them. "The wizard is powerful and able to change his shape and that of others. Things are not always as they appear, and there may be beauty behind ugliness and evil behind beauty. "Occasionally, you'll lose all of your possessions. But be patient and determined, and you'll get them back. "There is no more I can say, except to wish you luck and speed; Harlin cannot hide behind his evil sorcery forever, for you have become the wanderer." King's Quest (1984, PCJR) *The King's Appeal King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown (IBM PC, SMS, KQ1SCI) A long, long time ago, when unicorns still roamed the forests and the merfolk still dwelt in the shallow waters frequented by men, there ruled in the kingdom of Daventry, King Edward and his lovely Queen. The people of Daventry were prosperous and happy, and everywhere peace reigned. But the King and Queen were sad because they were childless. They had no son to inherit the throne, nor a daughter to gladden their hearts. One bright, sunny day, King Edward the Benevolent (for so he was called) and his Queen were walking in the castle garden when suddenly before them appeared a powerful sorceror. "I know your problem, and I can cast a spell that will bring you a child," he said. "Oh, great sorceror, if you can help us, we will be everlastingly grateful," said the Queen. "We will bestow upon you many honors, and great riches," said the King. "I have no use for honors or riches. My payment will not be so great. All I ask in return is the mahogany-framed Mirror that hangs in your private chamber." The sorcerer's words gave them pause, for that Mirror was priceless. It had the power to read the future, and helped to keep Daventry prosperous. The royal couple used it to foretell the weather for planting and harvest, as had the kings and queens before them. It had been hundreds of years since a crop had been planted before the last frost, or had been ruined by autumn rain. What the sorcerer desired was indeed valuable. The King and Queen retired to their chamber to consult the magic Mirror. King Edward and his wife gazed into the Mirror's depths and saw a young princely figure with a gold crown upon his head. Imagining the youth to be the son they yearned for, the royal couple gladly bestowed the Mirror upon the sorcerer. He took it to his dwelling, where he set one of his beasts to guard over it. The months passed and the Queen did not conceive a child. For the first time in four hundred years, Daventry lost the harvest to an early autumn rainstorm. The King and Queen wept, and everyone tightened their belts. Instead of having excess produce to sell to neighboring kingdoms, the people of Daventry had to supplement their stores with food bought elsewhere. With famine came the dreaded Plague, and the Queen was stricken. For three days she lay in the grip of a great fever, with Edward maintaining a constant vigil by her side. On the fourth day of the Queen's illness, a diminutive figure pushed his way between the legs of the castle guards. "I have a cure for the Queen," he claimed. Quickly the courtiers ushered him into the Queen's chamber, where the King despaired. "I have traveled a great distance to bring relief to your dear wife. This powerful root known only to the dwarves will cure any plague." The dwarf leaned over the Queen and touched the root to her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Edward. The Queen's attendants looked at each other in wonderment. "Only a touch revived her," they whispered. "Imagine how fast she will recover when given the whole root." "Ask any reward for this miraculous gift, oh small one," exclaimed King Edward. "I ask in repayment the Shield left you by your father when he died," said the dwarf softly. The King paled at the thought. The Shield, made of titanium and set with emeralds, was traditionally carried in battle by the ruler of Daventry. Legend held that he who bore the Shield was invincible, and his army always victorious. Thus there had been no successful attack on the kingdom of Daventry for over five hundred years. "Ask again, little man. I will give you your weight in gold, but please do not ask for the Shield," said the King. "You do not appear to value your wife's life, Your Highness," said the dwarf. "I will take no other reward than that which I have requested." Haughtily he turned to go. "Come back," Edward called. "I'll give you the Shield." The dwarf took the Shield, and secreted it away in a hole in the ground, in the way of dwarves. The Queen partook of the root, but to no avail. She worsened and died. Daventry's church bells tolled in mourning, and the King vowed vengeance against the false dwarf. Years passed, and the news of the loss of the Shield spread. Armies attacked the weakened Daventry, and the King went out to lead his armies without the Shield. Never before did they have need of the Mirror to foretell enemy moves. Now, that too was gone. Many years passed, and the King was very lonely. One day, while out riding with his courtiers, Edward came upon a pack of wolves tearing at the lower limbs of a big tree. When the group approached, the wolves scattered to reveal a beautiful young woman perched in the tree. She descended regally. "I thank you for the rescue, kind sirs. I am the Princess Dahlia, of Cumberland. I was traveling through this land when that pack of wolves fell upon my group. My bodyguard fled in terror from their fangs, leaving me quite alone. I owe you my life, and my heartfelt gratitude." The King was charmed with the Princess Dahlia, and brought her back to his castle to visit. He felt new life coursing through his veins, and knew it was because he had met someone who might fill the loneliness left by his late Queen. In due time Edward asked Dahlia to marry him, and she accepted. The people of Daventry were wildly excited at the prospect of a new Queen (and hopeful again of an heir), and made preparations for a glorious wedding celebration. On the night before the wedding, when the air was thick with toasts and merriment, Princess Dahlia bid Edward good night. He never noticed her hand stealing up to his belt and extracting the ring of keys hanging there. Much later, the Royal treasurer approached the King with alarming news. He had discovered the treasury door standing open, with the King's own key in the lock. The Princess Dahlia had been inside, holding a small Chest of gold. The treasurer stood frozen to the spot. The Princess' bright laughter changed to a witch's cackle as her form grew old and withered. She grasped the Chest and mounted her broom to fly out the open window. The treasurer watched in dismay as she swooped up through the clouds and disappeared. When the King heard the news, he wept in despair. That Chest was magic, and the last great treasure remaining in Daventry. No matter how much was taken from it, the Chest always remained brimful of golden coins. Without the Chest he could buy no more food, pay no more soldiers. Many more years passed, and Daventry grew poor and weak. King Edward was old and feeble, and saw that his end was near. Fearing that the country would fall into even greater disorder when he died, he sent for his favorite knight, Sir Graham. "You are the bravest and truest knight in my kingdom, Sir Graham. Long ago I envisioned your form in my magic Mirror, and thought I was seeing my son and heir. The years have proven me at least half wrong. But the prophecy may yet be fulfilled. "To prove yourself worthy of my crown, I command you to journey out into the world and retrieve the three great treasures taken from Daventry by treachery and stealth. Succeed in this great quest, and you shall become King upon my death. Fail, and our beautiful Daventry will grow ever weaker until it is invaded and conquered by unfriendly nations. This I promise by all that is honorable and right. "May you return victorious, Sir Graham!" Become Sir Graham and travel through lands of myth and magic to recover the three great treasures -- the magic Mirror, the Shield, and the Chest of gold. You must retrieve them all, for only the combined magic of the three will restore Daventry to its former glory -- and put you on the throne! Source: http://www.the-spoiler.com/ADVENTURE/Sierra/kings.quest.1.6.html King's Quest II A long, long time ago, when creatures of myth and magic walked the earth openly with lesser mortals, there dwelt in the kingdom of Daventry a King name Graham. He had won the crown by his wit and courage, when he went forth to uncover and reclaim the three lost treasures of Daventry. Now Graham ruled over the land, with the aid of the mirror that foretold the future, the bottomless treasure chest, and the invincible shield. The people of Daventry prospered under the reign of the kindly monarch. Just one year after returning from his first victorious quest, King Graham arose and looked into the mirror as he was wont to do daily. Much to his astonishment, he beheld the face of Edward, the King who came before him in the succession. King Edward spoke, "Graham, your kingdom is strong now, thanks to the recovery of the three treasures and your wise leadership. But it will soon grow weak again, if you do not provide an heir to the throne. Marry, my son, and give your people a prince that make their future secure." The vision faded. King Graham pondered how he might find a bride fit to reign over Daventry. He consulted with Gerwain, his wise prime minister. "She must be good, and kind, so that she will love my people and they will love here," said Graham. "She must have the wisdom to counsel me in my daily problems, and a loving heart to bring me comfort. I wish my Queen to glow with an inner beauty of spirit as well as beauty of face and form." Gerwain suggested that Graham host a celebration, and invite all the maidens of marriageable age from his whole kingdom. He could then observe and conserve with the likely candidates, and see if any one of them fit his idea of a queen. The invitations were sent out, and the whole kingdom turned out for the celebration. From every corner of Daventry the maidens came. Short and tall, slender and plump, fair and dark, pretty and plain. There were maidens from all stations of life, from Dukes' and earls' daughters to the village goose girl and the scullery maid from the castle kitchens. They all had but one thing in common: They greatly admired the handsome King, and were eager to catch his eye. Word had spread that the King was looking for a bride, and they were all thrilled at the prospect of marrying the charming Graham. For two days the celebration wore on, and though he tried to be cheerful, Graham gradually became somber. None of the maidens he had met quickened his pulse. One maid squinted, another triped over everything in sight. Another was too coy, and the one after her giggled constantly. They all had some fault, however small. It was with great relief that Graham saw his guests ride away at then end of the celebration. He retired to his room to reflect gloomily. "My kingdom is home to hundreds of lovely maidens," he mourned. "Why is there not one among them who touches my heart and my dreams." As he asked the question, King Graham was standing near the magic mirror. He glanced toward it, and noticed that the glass had grown inexplicably cloudy. The mist cleared, All at once, King Graham beheld the most beautiful maiden he had ever seen. She had hair of glowing auburn, and eyes of midnight blue. Her skin was the color of rich cream, but alas, no roses bloomed in her cheeks, and the corners of her pretty mouth drooped in sorrow. She was standing at a window, motionless except for the stray breeze that stirred her hair. A tear fill from one eye, and sparkled on her cheek like a diamond on velvet. She put up one hand to brush it away, and Graham was struck by the grace of her movement. The kings heart was suddenly enveloped in a strange fever. He knew that this was the maiden for whom he longed - this was the woman who must be his queen. He wanted to find her and bring a smile to her lovely face. He wanted to take her in his arms, and protect her from trouble forevermore. Eagerly he consulted the magic mirror. "Oh mirror wise," said Graham, "I have vowed to make this maiden my bride. Where may I find her?" The mirror clouded again, and a voice was heard. "This is the maiden Valanice. She is from the kingdom of Kolyma, and is known for her goodness no less than her beauty. The jealous crone Hagatha whisked Valanice away to an enchanted land, and imprisoned her in a Quartz Tower guarded by a ferocious wild beast." "I must rescue her or die in the attempt," declared King Graham. "How may I find this enchanted land?" "You must travel to the kingdom of Kolyma," said the mirror. "There you may search for the keys which unlock the three doors to the enchanted land..." The voice faded and the mirror cleared. Graham stared at his own reflection. Vainly did he call for its return, to give him more clues to the whereabouts of the magic keys. Finally, he shouldered his provisions, and set out on his quest of love. Only you, my bold adventurer have the power to finish this tale. Accompany King Graham on his quest to find the magic keys. Encounter characters of legend, folklore and fantasy. Explore underground caverns, eerie towers, and ocean wonderlands. Help him rescue the enchanted maiden, so he can lay his kingdom and his heart at her feet. You will be faced with challenges that would intimidate those of lesser timbre. Summon all your strength and courage. Leave no stone unturned, no avenue unexplored, and your perseverance will be richly rewarded. It may be possible to find each key through more than one avenue. The more imaginative your solutions, the greater you reward. Study all the ancient lores for clues. Along the way collect as many treasures as you can - treasures fit for a queen. The road you must travel is long and perilous. You will be beset by many dangerous beings, both mythical and magical. You must have the wisdom to know when to stand and fight and when to flee from superior strength. But take heart -- you may receive help in unexpected places. Go now, and remember true love conquers all! Source: http://www.textfiles.com/apple/DOCUMENTATION/kings.quest.ii King's Quest III A long, long time ago, when magic was the only science known to man, there dwelt in the land of Llewdor a wizard named Manannan. He was very learned in all matters of the heavens and earth. Of great age, Mannannan presented a frail appearance, as though his skin were made of bleached and weathered parchment. Manannan's impression of fragility lasted only until one looked into his coal-black eyes, which burned with a strange fire. This was, indeed, a powerful wizard. Although he was powerful, and capable of conjuring up vast armies of spirit servants to sweep his hearth, prepare his meals and other menial tasks with which he would not soil his hands, this solution to his everyday needs was not satisfactory to him. For he liked his solitude, and didn't want a lot of spirits (who besides all else, are quite inquisitive and mischievous) cluttering up his house. Instead, he impressed a very young boy to do his bidding, taking the lad when he was only a year old, so he would have no memories to tug at him in the years to come. Unfortunately for Manannan, boys grow up and become adventuresome young men. As his slave grew in stature and in strength, Manannan was irritated to find him poking around in areas of the house where he didn't belong. Or he would climb down the narrow path leading to Manannan's mountaintop retreat to explore the surrounding countryside. Even punishment did not stop him for long. One day, when his slave was 18 years of age, the wizard found him practicing magic spells. This was the last straw! "YOU!" Manannan screamed. "You have read my books of spells and plundered my supplies of powders and potions. You have even ventured into Llewdor again, against my expressed command, for nowhere else could you have gathered some of these ingredients! "You think you will win your freedom with these tricks?" the wizard sneered. "You shall see your mistake! You have earned only your own demise!" And with that, Manannan raised his hands menacingly. Suddenly the earth began to shake. And his slave was no more. Only a small pile of ashes remained where he had stood. "Next time, I won't make the same mistake," Manannan snarled. "I'll never let any of my slaves reach manhood. I'll have no more accidents." And so the years passed. Manannan went out and found another small boy to be his slave. He stole him from a country some distance from Llewdor, to direct suspicion away from himself. Manannan was more careful with this child, and watched him closely. The wizard punished the boy severely when he caught him away from the house. And he made sure the boy didn't get his hands on even any ordinary items that might be transformed into magic charms or potions. On the whole, Manannan didn't have much trouble with him, but still, on the lad's 18th birthday, the wizard zapped him outof existence. "It's a nuisance, having to train a slave all over again," he mumbled complainingly. "But it's better than having trouble like the last time." And so he went on, every 17 years kidnapping a small boy from his loving parents, then slaying him on the 18th anniversary of his birth. (Occasionally the cycle was shortened slightly, when he unfortunately chose a precocious child that learned too much before his 18th year.) And time went on... King's Quest IV This is the legend of King's Quest... Once, in a kingdom called Daventry, there lived a King named Edward. Daventry was a very old kingdom, and it had its share of kings, both good and bad, over the thousands of years. King Edward was a very good King, but he was also very old, and without children. Disorder ruled the land since the loss of the Three Great Treasures. King Edward feared that disorder might degenerate further once he died. Besides, he knew (as well did his people) that without an heir to the throne the kingdom would be in dire straits indeed. Thus, King Edward sent for his favorite knight, Sir Graham. You are the bravest and most trustworthy of my knights, quick of wit and stout of heart. I have chosen you to succeed me as king, but first you must prove youself worthy of my crown. Far beyond the walls of this castle lie shrouded the Three Great Treasures of Daventry, stolen years ago by stealth and sorcery. This kingdom will not be restored to its former glory and prosperity until these great treasures are returned to their rightful hearth. Succeed in this, my request, and the crown shall become yours upon my death. Fail, and our once beautiful kingdom will fall to the hands of evil forces who will use the powerful magic of the Three Great Treasures against us. "May you return victorious, Sir Grahaml" Thus Sir Graham ventured where most humankind dared not tread, and returned home victorious with the cherished Treasures of Daventry, as is chronicled in the tale Quest For the Crown. Now Graham ruled over the land, with the aid of the Magic Mirror and the other Great Treasures of Daventry. The people of Daventry prospered greatly under the reign of the kindly monarch. But peace and prosperity can become quite dull for valiant Kings. Not more than a week after the third anniversary of his appointment to the throne (on the eve of King Edward's death) did King Graham begin to feel the pangs of loneliness. Fate would have it that Graham was standing next to the Magic Mirror as he pondered his plight. As he glanced toward the Mirror, he noticed that the glass had grown inexplicably cloudy. As the mist cleared, Graham beheld the image of the most beautiful maiden he had ever seen. She stood glancing from a window, motionless except for a stray breeze that stirred her hair. A tear fell from one eye, and sparkled on her cheek like a diamond on velvet. See! How the tears run down her face. Oh, that I were the glove upon the hand that could brush away such sorrow!" exclaimed Graham. The King's heart was suddenly intoxicated with longing for this maiden--indeed this was the woman who must be his Queen. "Oh Mirror wise," said Graham, "I have vowed to make this maiden my bride. Where may I find her?'' The Mirror clouded once more, and a voice spoke forth. "This is the maiden Valanice. She is from the kingdom of Kolyma, and is known for her goodness no less than her beauty. The jealous crone Hagatha whisked Valanice away to an enchanted land, and imprisoned her in a quartz tower guarded by a ferocious beast. To rescue Valanice, you must travel to the kingdom of Kolyma, where you may search for the keys which unlock the three doors to the enchanted land..." As the tale is told, King Graham did indeed find the three magic keys, and faced the battles that led to the safe rescue of the beautiful maiden Valanice. The full account of King Graham's search for his bride is chronicled in the tale Romancing the Throne. King Graham married the beautiful girl he had rescued, and two years later the young Queen Valanice gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Alexander bore a striking resemblance to his father, and likewise Rosella to her mother. The family lived a very happy and peaceful life...at least for awhile. But from deep within the forests came rumblings of a terrible beast who was ravaging a bloody trail towards the land of Daventry. Sightings of dragons had been rare in these tranquil times, and never before in the kingdom of Daventry had one witnessed such a beast as the terrible threeheaded dragon. As the years crept by the notoriety of the beast grew as great as the destruction it wrought. Soon the whole population of Daventry tremored with the news of the dragon's approach, and each homestead dwelt in terror. Meanwhile, in a land far away, lived the malevolent wizard Manannan. Manannan kept a watchful eye upon the kingdoms of the world. With a sardonic grin he watched as the three-headed dragon rampaged its way towards Daventry. Manannan's hatred of mankind had intensified with his great age, and his coal-black eyes burned a strange reflection upon the glass of the crystal as he mirthfully watched another human swallowed whole by the vicious beast. Preferring his solitude, the powerful Manannan was only allowed to be observed by one servantboy, who maintained his house and performed all of his menial chores. Of course, Manannan could have conjured up spirits to do his dirty work, but he much preferred to see the toil and strain of a young mortal suffering under his thrall. Most would call it depravity, but it was fear that fueled the flames of Manannan's hatred of humanity, a fear instilled by a vision from his prophetic crystal ball. For within its walls of quartz had Manannan seen his own hideous destruction at the hands of a conquering hero. Time has wrought many changes, and with it much sorrow. The kingdom of Daventry was ravaged by the deplorable dragon, and the young Princess Rosella was abducted. The entire kingdom was overcome by the brutal onslaught of the beast, and though forewarned, found themselves helpless to defend against its supernatural strength. Much weeping and wailing was heard throughout the land. Even with its power of prophecy, the Magic Mirror could provide no answers, not even a clue, for some bearer of black magic had cast a cloud of darkness upon its face... And the wizard watched with eyes of venom...! The entire tale of Rosella's rescue, the wizard's downfall, and the restoration of the royal family are chronicled in the saga To Heir is Human. According to legend, shortly after Rosella's rescue King Graham decided it was time to pass on his adventurer's cap. Gathering in his wife and two children, the King offered a grateful smile upwards, for each member of his family had given him great pride. Gazing down at his children, he couldn't help but see the glint of spirited valor in their eyes. Knowing the future of his kingdom would rest soundly in the hands of its future heir, he slowly lifted his hands to display the infamous adventurer's cap. And now the commencement of the noblest adventure of all... King's Quest V A long time ago, there was a peaceful and prosperous kingdom called Daventry. King Graham and Queen Valanice ruled wisely, and the people of Daventry were content.-King's Quest Collection Long ago, in the kingdom of Daventry, there were three magical treasures that kept the kingdom strong and prosperous: A magic mirror that foretold the future, an enchanted shield with the power to overthrow any invaders, and a treasure chest that was never empty. These treasures were taken from Daventry by deception and stealth, and without them Daventry grew poor and weak and King Edward, once a stout-hearted and vigorous ruler, had become powerless and sickly. Edward had no heir, and everyone feared the chaos that would result upon his death. King Edward asked his bravest knight, Sir Graham, to embark upon a quest to recover the three treasures. Graham's quest was successful, and as his reward, King Edward named Sir Graham his heir and granted him the throne of Daventry. King Graham was a wise and kindly monarch, and with his great wisdom and the return of the three treasures, Daventry prospered once again. But Graham knew that he must soon marry and establish his own royal line with an heir to the throne. He searched far and wide, but no maiden in the kingdom possessed the qualities he sought in a queen. One day King Graham saw in his magic mirror a vision of a lovely young woman held prisoner in a crystal tower. The mirror told him that her name was Valanice, a girl both beautiful and good, who had been stolen from her home and taken to a far land. Graham vowed to find her and set her free. After a long journey with many trials, he did, and asked her to be his queen. In time, Queen Valanice and King Graham became the parents of twins, a son and a daughter. Life in Daventry was peaceful and good - for a time. In a land far away lived an evil and powerful wizard named Manannan. It was his wont to kidnap infant boys and raise them to be his slaves, eliminating each in turn before he was full-grown and could pose a threat to the wizard's dominance. His most recent vassal, a boy he called Gwydion, was, however, unusually bright and perceptive. He mastered several of Manannan's spells and cast one against him which turned Manannan into a cat. With that, Gwydion was free! After a time, Gwydion's travels brought him to Daventry, not the lovely and peaceful Daventry of days gone by, but a land devastated by a terrible affliction. The kingdom had fallen victim to the ravages of a dreadful three-headed dragon, which had burned the land all around and drove many people away from the town. Gwydion was able to use his newly found powers to destroy the dragon and rescue the intended victim from its lair. He was taken before the King and Queen and rewarded in such a way as he never could have imagined in his life as Manannan's slave. In later years, King Graham's health began to fail, and the royal physicians were powerless to help him. Only a magical fruit from the faraway land of Tamir could bring about a cure and restore the health of Daventry's monarch. Graham's daughter, Princess Rosella, set off in pursuit of this healing magic for her father. On her journey, she performed many brave deeds, and had many great adventures. With the King's health fully restored, and his family together once more, it was a happy and fulfilled Graham who set out for a walk in the forest one spring day almost a year since Rosella had returned from Tamir. The kingdom was peaceful and prosperous again, and the people were content. Birds were singing in the trees. It seemed an auspicious sign. As Graham was contemplating his good fortune, a sharp wind blew into the wood from the east, whirling up sticks and leaves into his path, and startling the birds into silence. The air grew suddenly colder. It seemed an unexpected storm was approaching. Graham began to walk back to the castle, his joyful mood broken by a dark foreboding. When he reached the top of the gentle rise overlooking his home, he was horrified to see only empty space where the royal castle of Daventry had stood only minutes before. Cold fear gripped his heart. Where was his family? What had happened to them? "Whoo-hoo... whoo-hoo." An owl hooted behind him, but Graham scarcely heard it over the pounding of his heart. "I can tell you what happened," came a voice behind him, and Graham spun around to confront a large owl in a blue vest and spectacles. "I know what happened to your castle. I saw it all," said the owl. Journey into the magical world of King's Quest on a mission to find the missing castle and the royal family of Daventry. King's Quest VI Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles King's Quest: Mask of Eternity King’s Quest I: Quest For The Crown (1984) Synopsis: The King of Daventry is nearing the end of his life. Tragically, he has no heir to carry on the royal line, and he worries that his kingdom will be left without a leader. Daventry is already a shadow of its former glory, as the three treasures of the realm have been lost to the ages. And so the king summons his bravest knight, Sir Graham, and sets him on this quest — return all three of the lost treasures, and the throne will be his. Not an easy task, but the recovery of the Mirror, the Chest of Gold, and the Shield will take Sir Graham through mythical perils and magical dangers, and forge a new kingdom from the ruins of the old! King’s Quest II: Romancing The Throne (1985) Synopsis: Sir Graham is now King Graham, inheritor of the Daventry throne. But he is a king without a queen, and his subjects fear the heirless fate which befell his predecessor. Until the day when Graham beholds a dreadful sight in the magic Mirror — a beautiful woman held captive in a secret tower! Smitten, the king vows to release her. His search for three magical keys will lead him to an enchanted land on the other side of the world. To claim his future bride, Graham must explore underground caverns, eerie towers, and ocean wonderlands; ride flying carpets; and meet and mingle with legendary characters like King Neptune and Count Dracula! King’s Quest III: To Heir Is Human (1986) Synopsis: Step into the tattered shoes of Gwydion, a young slave whose existance has been spent serving the powerful and evil wizard Manannan. But now your usefulness to him is ending, and a landmark birthday approaches — you are certain that Manannan will choose to end your miserable life that day. With nothing left to lose, you must finally dare to learn the wizard’s magic spells, explore the world outside the tower you’ve called home, and finally challenge the wizard himself to save your own skin, and discover the awesome secret of your own past! King’s Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella (1988) Synopsis: King Graham is hanging up his adventurer’s cap for good! With his beautiful queen at his side and his kingdom momentarily at peace, he prepares to pass that symbol of his questing youth to one of his two children. But before he can speak, he collapses, struck down by a fell magical disease! Now his fate lies in the hands of his daughter Rosella, who must journey to a faraway land on a frantic search for the one item that can save your father from certain death. But when Good and Evil vye for the throne of Faerie, you can bet that no task is as simple as it seems. Soon, the ailing Faerie Queen has Rosella on a quest of her own, to stop an evil sorceress from taking over. Only by saving the Faeries can Rosella save her father — but who’s going to save Rosella from ogres, witches, and ghosts? King’s Quest V : Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder (1990) Synopsis: A year has passed since Princess Rosella’s journey to Tamir, and King Graham’s health has been fully restored. The Royal Family of Daventry is whole once more, and all is well with the Kingdom. But unbeknownst to Graham, his beloved family will soon be in grave danger! Somewhere far away, a powerful presence watches the castle of Daventry with evil intent. Mordack, a wizard even more powerful than the late Manannan, has concocted a dreadful plan: to capture the castle of Daventry, and the Royal Family within. He waits for the right moment to strike - when King Graham will be helpless to stop him. On that fateful day, King Graham will return home to find that his castle and his family have disappeared. Graham must don his adventurer’s cap once again and find Mordack before harm can come to Rosella, Alexander, and Valanice. With Cedric the owl, his relucatant guide, Graham journeys through forests, across deserts, over mountains and oceans in search of the evil wizard who holds the Royal Family and the castle in his grasp. King’s Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow (1992) Synopsis: Prince Alexander sits in the throne room of Daventry, longing for the beautiful Cassima. Suddenly, just as it had done a score of years ago for his father, the magic Mirror sprang to life to show him an image of his beloved. But one look at her distraught face made it clear that something terrible had happened to her! Immediately, Alexander sets off by ship for her home — the Kingdom of the Green Isles. Rather unfortunately for Alexander, the Green Isles are surrounded by rocks and reefs, and he is shipwrecked. Washed up on the shore with little more than his signet ring and a single coin, he must unravel the twisted schemes of an evil vizier, restore the kingdom to its rightful rulers, and win back Cassima’s heart... before she is married to someone else! King’s Quest VII: The Princeless Bride (1994) Synopsis: Rosella of Daventry is reaching marriagable age, and her mother Valanice hopes to find a suitable match for her daughter. Unfortunately Rosella has no interest, either in the men her mother has chosen, or in marriage itself! As the two of them walk in the woods, discussing this very subject, Rosella sees a small dragonsprite leap from a pond, leaving behind it an image of a fantastic castle floating in the clouds. Intrigued, and feeling mischevious, Rosella dives into the pond and disappears. Valanice leaps in after her, and the two find themselves drawn into a vortex of magical energy, and seperated. Now each woman must pursue her own quest — Rosella to save the Volcanix Underground from the evil witch Malicia, and Valanice to find her daughter. Before they can be reunited, each must cross the land of Eldritch, face the dangers of Ooga Booga, delve into the world of spirits and legends, and finally confront Malicia in the heart of an active volcano! The Lands The Kingdom of Daventry Connor lives in an area just outside Daventry. The community is made up mostly of farmers. A grinding mill in the center of the community is for the processing of grain. Connor lives here where it’s less populated and nearer trade with hunters, as he is a tanner. The Dimension of Death The Dimension of Death is not physically connected to either Daventry or the Swamp, although there are magical portals whichcan be found in each for the purposes of travel. These portals have been silent and unseen for centuries, and are but legend in Daventry. Only recently have they opened--as if in preface to the cataclysm. The Dimension of Death is the holding place of souls awaiting judgment. Here Lord Azriel rules with the aid of his skeleton guards. The Swamp The Swamp is an area not far from Daventry. With all the road and exits from Connor’s village blocked off, Connor must find his way here through the Dimension of Death. With the cataclysm came poisonous pools of water, swamp slime, and other dangerous creatures. The Underground Realm of the Gnomes The Realm of the Gnomes is north of the swamp and lies in tunnels under the mountains. The gnomes, mostly miners and traders, have now been sealed in their underground world. While traveling through this realm Connor will encounter several gnomes working on reestablishing an exit topside. It is said that millennia ago there was a large civilization that lived in the underground world, but no one has ever found proof of this. The Barren Region The Barren Region lies above the Gnome world on a plateau at the base of an ancient volcano. A hot and dry place with rivers of lava, the Barren Region is no place for Man. It is populated by friendly weirdling traders and metal-working hill people who have now come upon hard times as a result of the cataclysm. Years ago there was regular trade with the people from the Ice World who live at the top of the volcano. The Frozen Reaches The Frozen Reaches lies at the top of the volcano. In the center of the cone is a lake of icy water. This land is inhabited by Snow Nymphs (a female race), Gryphs (an avian race), and ice orcs (a terrible race). Being one of the highest known locations in the world, it has become known as the place where the earth meets the sun. The Realm of the Sun This is the celestial world where the Temple of the Mask of Eternity resides. There is no physical connection between here and any of the other lands. This realm is Connor’s final destination--where he will meet his ultimate destiny. The Monsters Goblin The goblin is a creature found mainly in Daventry. They are typically dumb, slow, and weak. They present themselves as nice targets for the early adventurer. Spriggan The spriggan is found in several lands. While they are rather dumb, they can be fast and powerful. Be careful when you see one of these, as they often run in packs. Zombie The zombie is a creature that is found in many lands. They dig up out of the ground when they sense your presence, often popping up behind you. While these are dumb and very slow-moving creatures, they often pack a powerful punch. Some of them seem able to take a lot of punishment before finally ripping apart. Skeleton The skeletons are the guards of the Dimension of Death. They’re smart, fast, and often run in groups. Groups are often made up of archers and swordsmen, making a challenge for even the most experienced adventurer. Commander Skeleton These guys are big and bad. When you see one of these guys, you’re in for a battle. Their heavy armor gives them good protection and their massive size and heavy sword deliver a crushing blow. Be prepared to use your health items quickly. A potion of shield is not a bad idea either! Weeper The weeper is a strange and unusual creature. It is the soul of the yet-to-be-judged. Now that chaos has been released in the Dimension of Death, those waiting to be judged have become mindless wanderers looking for the energy of life. If Connor nears one, it will begin to feed on his own life force. Wandering Spirit These spirits can be found only in the Dimension of Death. They wander the passages and corridors. Since they have no essence, no physical attack effects them. Be careful to stay out of their way. While they are not interested in Connor, if they happen to come into contact, their mere aura is harmful to Connor. Scavenger Slime The slime is a creature that can be found only in the swamp. It spits a poisonous glob of sludge. Be careful with these guys, as they are fast and skittish. While the slime is not a hearty creature, they are relentless in their attack, constantly hitting and running. Carnivorous Plant The carnivorous plant is indigenous only to the swamp. They can hide under the water and pop up with a powerful bite. Fortunately, these plants are just that, plants. They are rooted where they are, and can’t move. Ranged weapons prove ineffectual against them, as they seem to quickly duck under the water. Mandragor Tree The mandragor tree is a most powerful opponent. Its strong roots block Connor’s path to the heart of the beast. While chopping away at a root may open a path for attack, the creature can spawn a new root quickly. Take advantage when a root dies to move in and attack at the trunk. Ranged weapons are completely useless against these creatures. Bubble monster It is unknown exactly what these creatures are. They live under the water in the swamp and seem to be some kind of tentacled creature. They strike with little warning, often dragging their victim under the murky waters. Watch and listen carefully for bubbles. Swamp Fiend The swamp fiend appears to be genetically related to the spriggan. They are fairly slow and dumb creatures, but pack a terrible blow with their clubs of wood. Watch out for these guys, as they often run in packs. Swamp Witch The swamp witch is a unique creature of the swamp. While she’s slow-moving, she’s very hearty and can throw a powerful fireball. Be prepared for heavy battle and using lots of healing potions! Bat Manta The bat manta is a creature of the Gnome Realm. Dropping down from the ceiling, they fly toward Connor shooting a lethal electrical charge from their tails. While affected by any weapon, in the close quarters of the underground a strong hand weapon proves most effective. Rock Demon The rock demon is a creature made completely of stone. Popping up out of the ground, they’ll throw small boulders at Connor. Since they’re made of stone, a ranged weapon does little damage. Dragon Wyrm This dragon is a unique creature found in the Gnome Underground. Its thick hide is impervious to ranged weapons. Be ready for a battle when confronting this huge beast in hand to hand combat. Fire Ants The fire ant is a creature found in the Barren Region. While it’s not a strong opponent, neither is it out to get Connor. If you leave them alone, they usually leave you alone-- just don’t get too close. Be careful!--if you combat one of these they usually call their friends. You can quickly get knee-deep in ants! Pyro Demon The pyro demon is a creature that lives in the burning lava. If you get too close to the lava, they will pop up and defend their home tossing globs of searing hot lava at Connor. Fire Dwarf The fire dwarves are a mean and cruel people. Their short stout bodies can swing a heavy and powerful hammer, while others of them carry a flaming firebow. They are usually well-armored, and can withstand a heavy attack. Basilisk This behemoth showed up in the Barrens shortly after the cataclysm. In addition to its size and powerful jaws, its eyes can fire a deadly bolt of energy. Many have tried to confront this beast, but none have survived. Ice Orc The ice orc is the slow and dumb foot soldier of the Warlord in the Frozen Reaches. In spite of that, they are well equipped with sharp battle axes and ice crossbows. If you can outthink these guys, it always proves better than a frontal assault. Gryphs The gryphs are winged creatures of the Frozen Reaches. They’re smart, fast, and well-equipped. It’s best to just avoid these guys if you can. Frost Demon The frost demon is a large and shaggy beast of the ice world. They are slow-moving and rather dumb. However, don’t underestimate them. They are very strong and often run in packs. Snow Mane The snow mane is a unique creature in the ice world. It is swift of foot, and packs a tremendous bite. It is not known what this creature looks like as it’s invisible. It’s also unknown what kind of magic empowers this beast. Two-Headed Dragon The two-headed dragon guards a passageway in the Frozen Reaches. It is said there is a way to defeat this magnificent creature, but so far none have found the secret. It is rumored that the dragon guards a gateway to a fantastic land. Henchman The henchman is the foot soldier and minion of Lucreto. Created from the now-evil fluids that run through the Temple of the Sun, Lucreto has sent these beings forth in search of the lost fragments of the Mask of Eternity. These guys are strong and wellarmored. When you see one, defend yourself. They’ll try to kill Connor and take the Mask pieces back to Lucreto, their master. Shadow Demon The shadow demon is found only in the Temple of the Sun. Sensing Connor’s presence, they appear from out of walls and floors. Watch out for these guys as they often appear in groups. Water Snake The water snake is a creature found only in the lower levels of the Temple of the Sun. Their powerful whip-like tongue can pack a striking punch. Lucreto He’s the reason for all this trouble! You’ll have to face him at the end of the game. Since Lucreto was an Archon of the Temple before he became evil, he’s not good at combat. However, he does hold a good grasp of the powers of magic. Be prepared with plenty of health items when facing him, and keep in mind that he can’t be killed by normal means. You’ll have to find a way to deal with him other than standard combat! category:books Category:Facts Category:Fiction